Ramona Raye
Created September 23, 2018 Ramona is a rebellious girl who is unwillingly turned into a Mew and fights out of anger, rather than a sense of duty. 'History' :Ramona Raye lived a boring life raised by nannies, hardly ever seeing her family. Her father left when she was young, and her mother was a busy doctor who hardly had time to see her daughter due to her hectic work schedule. The few times they ever got to see each other were for routine health checkups, as Ramona’s mother would provide her daughter with vaccinations. :When Ramona was a teenager, her mother sent her to an all-girl’s Catholic school which offered higher education opportunities. She'd hoped Ramona would make something of herself there, her daughter constantly skipped class to hang out with friends and go clubbing. Ramona was enthralled with rave culture, and would always stay out all night and sleep as long as she could during the day, either at home or in her classes (if she actually bothered to go). Her mother was disappointed in her daughter, but decided not to intervene further and instead focused on her work. :She’d started working with other doctors and scientists on a project to enhance human bodies with animal DNA in order to use their heightened abilities to help fight against an emerging threat of glowing, faceless entities that had started to wreak havoc in the city and steal energy from every source they could—lights, cars, computers, and other devices were affected, and so there were massive power outages plaguing the area that made research difficult. Her research had begun even before Ramona entered high school, and unbeknownst to her daughter she served as a guinea pig for the project’s DNA tests because her mother was so obsessed with progress and did not want to be hindered by long waits for volunteers that she had begun injecting her daughter with Comb Jelly DNA and running tests on her under the guise of checkups. She’d felt guilty for it, but was convinced she’d make a breakthrough and that her work would be worth it. :While the entities tore up the city over time, many people grew scared of going out, especially at night. Nobody knew why they had come or where they came from, but the massive shortages of power began to severely hurt the city’s residents. However, for many residents, the unpopulated nights were alluring, so some people would still go out, some in hopes of encountering these entities. 'Becoming a Mew' :One night, Ramona, who had been out at night raving with friends, witnessed an attack from these strange glowing entities who came to steal the energy nearby. They’d been drawn by the party’s massive glowing lights and activity, despite best efforts to keep the area discreet to prevent an attack. When many people started to flee upon seeing the entities, Ramona was pushed to the ground and failed to get away from them. As they drew power from the area, a storm of electricity and strange energy was created that was so bright, it blinded Ramona. She had her eyes closed while on the ground, but opened one eye to peek at the entities, only to regret it immediately after. While she felt immense pain from her eye, she also found that her body was reacting strangely to the energy that the entities were emitting. Before she could react, however, she fell unconscious. :When she woke, the entities were gone and the night was still dark, but Ramona found that she was dressed differently and had a strange sense of power that she hadn’t felt before. She stumbled home in her new form, only to find her worried mother who had found out her daughter was involved with an attack. She was shocked to find Ramona in a strange new form, and when the girl told her mother what had happened, she came to the conclusion that the DNA she’d injected her daughter with all that time had reacted with the energy emitted by the entities. But, while she wanted to study Ramona, her daughter became upset with her mother for lying to her and “poisoning” her. She refused to listen to anything her mother had to say, even after learning that she now had the power to fight the entities with their own energy, and ran away. :From then on, Ramona stayed away from home and lived a life on her own, finding a place to stay with a friend and refusing to ever talk to her mother again. She learned how to control her form, and that she could interchange between it and her normal self. She decided to fight the entities, angry that they turned her into this strange being and angry that they had robbed her of sight in her eye. While her mother kept an eye on her progress from afar, Ramona refused to fight for anyone but herself. 'Personality' :Ramona is very crude and cold, convinced that people do not care about her and in turn refusing to care about anyone else unless they cater to her interests. She focuses on "living it up" and having as good a time as she can. Additionally, Ramona is so reluctant to ever feel awful about anything that she will respond to bad news by completely detaching herself from a situation and often avoid taking responsibility for things. She has been negatively impacted by not having her mother or father around, and having to constantly fend for herself while feeling like nobody cares about her. She is capable of caring for others, but it takes a long while of knowing them, and even then, it is very easy for Ramona’s trust to be broken. 'Mew Form' Mew_Raver_Mark.png Comb_Jellyfish.jpg Rainbow Popsicle.jpg Light (AnnikaDoll).png :When she transforms, Ramona becomes Mew Raver. Because of her interest in rave culture, her theme is mainly related to rainbow colors and raver aesthetics. As Mew Raver, Ramona is infused with a Comb Jelly. Unlike the Mews in canon, her animal DNA is present in the form of dots on her skin, but some features of the Comb Jelly can be seen in her outfit, such as with the drooping ends of her skirt that resemble tentacles. :Mew Raver is able to attack with Ribbon Rainbow Flash, which conjures concentrated, rainbow colored light energy that looks like a brightly saturated flurry of colors similar to her outfit’s color scheme. She fights with a pair of wand-like objects resembling glowsticks called the Rave Rods, which she aims at her aggressors to shoot rainbow light energy at them. Her Mew Mark, on her inner thigh, is rainbow-colored and resembles the animal she is infused with, shaped like a comb. Category:Black Mews Category:Rainbow Mews Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mews with Jellyfish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Light